Fusion sidequests
by Joe Riteback
Summary: Well this is based more on the side-quests that the usual main story.


I do not own Fusion Fall or its characters execpt my OC Joe Joshua Smith.

* * *

His name is Joe Joshua Smith he is Dexter's "Apprentice". Dexter thinks of him as a little brother rather than some simple errand boy. He does the jobs that no one else wants to do. The reasons he gives him these jobs is to train my powers. You see, he is half human and half Ultimate Echo Echo (Evolved Sonorosian) Dexter believed that he can surpass Ben powers with his Ultimate Echo Echo by training my powers by doing problems while everyone else does the important things. Dexter thinks that Joe could be the trump card he needs to win the war against Fuse. It also helps him accumulate a large amount of favors from a lot of people which he's sure will help him later on in his life.

Joe is a tall boy who is very fit for his age his eyes are emerald. His hair is naturally blonde. He is very tall for 15 being 6'2. He wears a blue and white hoodie with black jeans and white sneakers. He does have a sunburst board but if he has to go somewhere far he wouldn't use a S.C.A.M.P.E.R (Shoody Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescumabob) he would just fly there.

* * *

As Joe finally got up he yawned lazily and considered going back to bed but he cast away the thought. He quickly took a bath and changed into his usual clothes. He then settled himself in the kitchen to have a breakfast of toast lathered with cream cheese and orange juice. When he was done with the dishes he was starting to think Dexter wanted him to take the day off.

The same moment he was going to enjoy myself Dexter came in and said "Here is your first mission for the day," with a wicked grin.

* * *

"Finn needs you to do a few things for him," Dexter said sipping some coffe.

"Finn is a total goof. He probably wants me to go find the rest of his teeth," Joe said frustrated that he has to put up with Finn.

"You know that Finn is a good guy at heart. Maybe a little distracted here and there but still has a good heart and a strong sense of responsibility,"

"Yeah….Okay what does he want me to d-," Joe didn't finish his sentence because just then Dexter's nanocom rang. When he answered Finn asked, "Where is what-ever-his-name? Princess is still in Ice King's castle and P.B. still won't let me save her. I think that she is jealous."

Right then Joe started laughing ,"P.B is jealous of Princess that's like a human being jealous of a gorilla. Don't worry Finn. I got this," Joe said walking out the door.

"God-speed, Joe," Dexter said under his breath, he had his own work to do.

Joe had gotten on his board and was going to Peach Creek Commons waving to other people on the way. For some reason he always felt as if someone was watching him while he was on the ground but he shrugged the thought away when he saw the two large Planks.

* * *

As soon he entered he tried his best to go straight to the portal but Eddy saw him.

"Hey! You over there how dare you come into my domain and not bow to me ,the king of the cul-de-sac. For that offence you must pay…,"

"What do you want me to do now Eddy," Joe said getting off his board and walking to Eddy's 'throne'.

"It's not what I what you to do. It's how much I need you to pay which should be about 250 taros. A reasonable price for a deed punishable by death," Ed said rubbing his fingers together greedily.

"You seeeee…. I'mshortonmoneysoI'llseeyoulater," Joe said running to the frog, telling it his password quickly and jumping in.

"Note to self, next time just drop from the sky."

Joe soon found Finn because he was waiting for him right next to the portal.

"Dude your finally here Princess is getting pretty edgy. Only thing need to do now is use those mushrooms to get up there and save Princess!" Finn said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Ok ,temporary, boss," Joe said jumping on the mushrooms knowing that he could change forms but if he used his powers it might bring the mountain down and no matter how much he hated Princess he couldn't purposely kill her.

"Now destroy those Glacial Golems and find Jake he would help you from there," Finn said via nanocom.

"Easy for you to say," Joe muttered turning on his bracer blaster and blasted three of Glacial Golems in the head, then taking out his Heavenly Meteor Blade, waited for them to come for him.

Then he stabbed one of them in the stomach forcing it all the way through ,cracking the ice, then kicking the center of the cracks thus destroying him and sending his sword scattering across the room.

The other one then threw a punch at Joe but he ducked in the nick of time ,jumping on the golems head then turning on his blasters to full power blasting a hole straight through the golem.

The last one seeing what Joe did to his comrades started running to the other five which Joe planned to pick off one by one. Knowing that it was risky he took out a Whizboom and threw it at them. The one in the middle ,unwittingly, caught it as soon as it exploded , the seismic wave blew Joe to the floor and left a crater in the floor.

"Well that was a close one," Joe said to himself, getting up and dusting himself off.

After a while he found Jake.

* * *

"You look like a giant put you in his mouth ,chewed you up and spit you back out,"

"Thanks Jake! Now would you please stretch me to the prisoner platform," Jacob said sarcastically, obviously annoyed.

"Sure! Just hop on my back and leave it to me,"

Joe obliged and hopped on Jake's back. When both were on the last platform Jake said ,"Time for us to defeat the Ice Titan and the Ice-o-pede and save Princess."

Joe walked on in silence until something clicked in his mind about what Jake said ,"Wait, what?," he asked a bit late because both monsters were behind him.

"Meeep," Jake replied and then pointed behind Joe.

"What does meeep mean…," Joe asked irritably ,"Ohhhhhh that's what meeep means," he added upon turning around.

"Jake! Turn into a slingshot now!" Joe shouted running back to Jake, taking out his sword.

Jake complied without comment knowing that this is serious. When Jake did this Joe put the sword in the middle of the draw-back string and launching his sword in the Ice Titan's chest.

"Go distract the Ice-o-pede!" Joe shouted to Jake while he was running to the Ice Titan dodging the large fists by jumping over them. By the time he was he was to the feet of the Ice Titan he was out of breath. Joe proceeded to shoot dents in its back giving himself a foot-hold to climb up.

While Joe was doing that Jake started to stretch around the Ice-o-pede restricting its movements.

Joe then started climbing in the foot-holds he created to reach his sword. Once he reached he took out a Whizboom, took his sword from the monsters chest and replaced it with the Whizboom.

"Fire in the hole!" Joe said jumping off the monsters chest.

Jake got off the Ice-o-pede and enveloped Joe in a sphere, protecting him from the blast.

"One down one to go," Joe panted, out of breath.

Joe looked at the last monster knowing that the same trick won't work twice. Jake had damaged it enough for this to work.

"Jake I need you to summon up the rest of your strength and crush that monster,"

"What!" Jake said taking a look at the monster then back at Joe ,"Okay I'll do it." Jake started to push himself to stretch around the large figure, slowly it began to crack even more and then it shattered leaving shards of ice on the floor.

"Now that that's done you could go back if you want," Joe said making a shooing gesture with his hand.

"Really!" Jake said jumping off the prisoners level and running outside."

"Now that he's gone I can get this job done properly and quietly," Joe said walking to the prisoner's quarters.

* * *

When Joe came closer he started to hear drumming. Knowing that it is Ice king he started to skim the out-skirts of the room. Princess was looking at Joe frustrated. Joe put his finger to his lips signaling for her to keep quiet. "What are you doing!" Princess shouted to Joe causing Ice King to turn around. "What are you doing here! Ice-o-pede, attack!" Ice King shouted.

"Sorry Ice King but your creations are on the floor," Joe said shooting an energy bolt at him.

"Fool!," Ice King said freezing the energy bolt and shooting five ice shards at him.

Joe deflected two of the ice bolts back at him and ducked under the other three. Joe rushed under him to make sure that Ice King doesn't try any more tricks Joe grabbed the bottom of his beard and put his sword to the his chin and said firmly ,"If you value you beard you would give up,"

"Okay you big jerk," Ice King said complacent, pushing Joe away and running into the other room.

Joe nodded and shoot a circle in the ice bars ,"You're free Princess," he said bitterly.

"What took you so long you big jerk! Next time tell the person who sent you to send someone intelligent! You could have roasted me with that trick! What are you still doing here!" Princess said making rude gestures.

"Gladly," Joe said walking into the cell and carving a hole in the wall and jumping out, turning into Ultimate Echo Echo and started flying to the portal frog and saying his password. It was getting late and he didn't want to deal with his suspicions about someone watching him.

* * *

He soon reached Dexlabs. Since he didn't want to disturb Dexter so he went straight to bed. Little Joe know Dexter was still awake and very busy.

"Another day in the job," Joe said to himself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Now that the first chapter is over I want you to post character for me to use in the reviews!


End file.
